Waluigi
FNaW = Waluigi is the secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's. Appearance Waluigi, unlike the others, seems to be unusually tall, with an upside-down 'L' logo on his hat, and can be found crouching or squatting to fit within some rooms. Waluigi is like Wario, in that the one of the changes from his original design is his white eyes. His own unique change from his design, however, is that his arms are a bit longer. Activity Waluigi's jumpscare consists of him covering his face for a split second, then springing up, his head bobbing while he grins and trembles, nearing the player. Demo In the first version of the demo, he starts from Entrance 1, then moves to Storage, Freezing Room, and finally to the Office Exit before reaching The Office. In the second version of the demo, he starts from Entrance 1, then wanders to the Machinery, the Bathroom, and finally the Office Exit. Full Version He starts from Entrance 1, then moves to the Machinery, the Bathroom, and then to the Office Exit. He makes what sounds like a slowed down laughter while he is in the Bathroom. In the Office Exit, unlike Wario, Waluigi doesn't make a noise when opening the door. When you catch him standing outside the door, you must shut it immediately. Failure to do so will result in him disabling the lights and the door, and he'll eventually kill you. Audio The sound Waluigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Waluigi in the Bathroom. This sound plays when Waluigi appears in the door's blind spot. Trivia * In the death screen, he holds the night guard's head, revealing the night guard's face a little bit. * On Night 6, he appears to have a different pose in the Machinery. It is unknown why this occurs. * In the demo, when Waluigi is in the Storage, he seems to have the same position when he's in the Machinery in the full game (just look in the gallery). * Waluigi, like every other ghosts in the series, is capable of disappearing from the building. * In Night 3, Phone Guy mentions that a previous employee of the factory is messing with the machines in the machinery room. This could be Waluigi because he's the only one who enters the machinery room. Peach enters this room too, but she doesn't work in the factory. |-| FNaW2 = Waluigi returns as the secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance Waluigi's design is mostly the same as his normal design and appearance from the first game, with his eyes whited out still. However, now blood drips from his mouth. Activity Waluigi starts alongside Wario in coming up the Entry Staircase, and moves through the Machinery room and the Studio before appearing outside of The Office. When he enters The Office, the player must hide inside the Backroom and not charge up the Generator until he leaves, else they be killed. Audio The sound Waluigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Waluigi in the Studio. |-| FNaW3 = Waluigi is back once again in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Appearance Waluigi's design remains the same from the first two games. Activity Night 3 : * If the player hides in the Bedroom, he starts in the Laundry, moves to the Hallway, then hides behind the curtain of the Bedroom. The player must turn on the light and keep it on to make Waluigi go away. * If the player hides in Living Room 2, he starts in the Playroom, moves to the Bedroom 2, the Hallway, and appears in front of the player. The player must use the light to stop him. Night 4 : * If the player hides in the Hallway, he must close the left door when he hear Waluigi's footsteps in the Living Room 2. * If the player hides in the Laundry, he starts in the Bathroom, and moves to the Kitchen and the Living Room. If he enters the room, the player must stay perfectly still. * If the player hides in the Living Room 3, he starts in the Kitchen, moves to the Living Room and the Laundry. The player must cut off the lights to stop him. *Note: the lights can't be cut off in a room if there's a ghost already there. So, if Waluigi is in Living Room, you should cut off the lights in the Laundry before he enters it.* Night 5 : In the Cellar, he appears in front of the player, and the player must use the light to stop him. Audio Waluigi in the Playroom. Waluigi in front of the player: Living Room 3 and Cellar. |-| FNaW:O = Waluigi returns once again as an antagonist. Appearance Waluigi has the exact same appearance as the previous games. In some rooms he has drawings or cuts on his face. Gameplay Waluigi starts at Night 4, where you will need to use your flashlight to see him. He appears at different rooms in a random fashion, and you must go in another room to evade him, since he doesn't kill you right away. Trivia *Waluigi, along with Mario has kept the same design for all 4 games. |-| Images = Five Nights at Wario's TitleBackdrop_1.png|Waluigi in the title screen along with Wario. Waluigi-Entrance 1.jpg|Waluigi in Entrance 1 (1st position). 2015-01-08 18 58 54-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Waluigi in Entrance 1 (2nd position). Waluigi demo 2.jpg|Waluigi in the Storage (Demo Only). WaLuigi in the Machinery Room.jpg|Waluigi in the Machinery (1st position). Waluigi in the Machinery (2nd position).gif|Waluigi in the Machinery (2nd position). CAM2Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Freezing Room (Demo Only). Gfujfgjdgjjj.png|Waluigi in the Office Exit. Waluigi-Blind Spot.png|Waluigi in the left blind spot light in The Office. Output_vLySSf.gif|Waluigi's jumpscare (demo). Output_sg3LU2.gif|Waluigi's jumpscare. GameOver.png|Waluigi in the Game Over screen, holding the night guard's head. Five Nights at Wario's 2 FNaW2TitleScreen.PNG|Waluigi and Wario in the Main Menu. waluigi staircase alone.png|Waluigi in the Entry Staircase. Waluigi In Machinery.PNG|Waluigi in the Machinery. Waluigi 2.jpg|Waluigi in the Studio. 94365.jpg|Waluigi outside the Office. Waluioffice.png|Waluigi in The Office. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 LR Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Living Room. Fnaw 3 K Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Kitchen. Waluigi Bathroom.png|Waluigi in the Bathroom. Fnaw 3 PR Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Playroom. Fnaw 3 HW Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Hallway. Hall.png|Waluigi in the Hallway (2nd position). Waluigi lundry.png|Waluigi in the Laundry. Waluigi2.png|Waluigi in the Bedroom 2. Fnaw 3 BR Waluigi.png|Waluigi about to enter the Bedroom. Fnaw 3 LR3 Waluigi.png|Waluigi in Living Room 3 (with the player). Waluigi time.png|Waluigi in Living Room 2 (with the player). Fnaw 3 Cellar Waluigi.png|Waluigi about to enter the Cellar. wuigi.gif|Waluigi's Jumpscare. Souls.png|Waluigi with the rest of the ghosts in the good end of Five Nights at Wario's 3. Waluigi char.png|Waluigi in Characters Extra. FNaW:O Waluigiindiningareawithplayer.png|Waluigi in the dining room with the player. Waluigiinkitchenwithplayer.png|Waluigi in the Kitchen with the player. Waluigiinatticwithplayer.png|Waluigi in the Attic with the player. Waluigistoragewithplayer.png|Waluigi in the Storage with the player. Waluigibackdoorwithplayer.png|Waluigi in the Backdoor with the player. waluigijumpscareorigins.png|A frame of Waluigi's jumpscare in origins. Other Waluigi.jpg|Original Waluigi. Waluigi_stare_trailer.png|Waluigi in the second FNAW 3 Trailer Ateaser.png|Waluigi in a Teaser for Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Browse